


this is brass, by the way

by rydellon



Series: fictober 2019 [11]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fictober 2019, Fictober Day 11: Them With Pets, Fluff, M/M, Sequel, dog park (again)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: Jonghyun and Kibum meet up at the park to head to a café.—Sequel towoof woof





	this is brass, by the way

**Author's Note:**

> as i said before a sequel to [woof woof ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213139) so read that first!!
> 
> sorry im late. sorry its short. im just....tired.
> 
> [ **my twt** ](https://twitter.com/sunjaes)

Jonghyun’s white hair shone under the sun as he sprinted through the leash-free zone of the dog park, hot on Roo’s heels. 

“Roo! Yah, Byulroo  _ slow down _ !” He yelled after his dog as she ran full force towards the dogs (and man) who had just entered the park. 

Jonghyun brushed by someone and yelled out a “sorry! It’s not always like this!” before continuing after Roo, who was jumping all over Comme Des and Garçons as Kibum looked on, amused. 

Jonghyun slowed to a jog and eventually stopped, leaning over to put his hands on his knees and breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. 

Kibum chuckled at his misfortune and Jonghyun shot him a glare as Roo, Comme Des, and Garçons took off across the park. 

“Hey babe, you should do more cardio.”

“Bite me,” Jonghyun groans, standing up and throwing himself over Kibum. 

Kibum laughs and wraps his arms around Jonghyun’s waist, pressing a kiss onto his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“Come on, let’s get them leashed up and go for a walk,” Jonghyun mumbles, “I think Roo is getting antsy cooped up in here.”

“Hmm. Yeah,” Kibum says, and the two chase their dogs down and attach their leashes (a red one and a black and white checked one for Comme Des and Garçons respectively, their collars flipped and little CDG charms hanging off of each. Roo’s collar was purple with an obnoxious pink heart-covered leash. Jonghyun loved it.) before exiting the park and heading towards a dog-friendly café nearby. 

Kibum was holding his dog’s leashes in one hand, the other firmly stuck in Jonghyun’s, who was swinging their hands and telling him about how hard it had been to get Roo out of the house that morning. 

When Jonghyun finished and Kibum started talking Jonghyun contented himself in watching his boyfriend talk animatedly, a small smile gracing his face. 

If anyone had told him 7 months ago that he’d meet a cute guy because of Roo he’d laugh and twist one of Roo’s ears around his finger; but here he was, walking next to the cute guy with the cute dogs he had seen at that park that fateful day. 

And he couldn’t be happier. 

(Thank god Comme Des and Garçons were so outgoing.)


End file.
